


Why Tall Girls Do It Best

by Cosmosis12



Series: All Things Weird and Beautiful [1]
Category: Like OOH-AHH - Twice (Music Video), TT - Twice (Music Video), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chaeyu, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, Sliceoflife, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmosis12/pseuds/Cosmosis12
Summary: We could all use a little extra height in our lives. Especially if you're Chaeyoung.





	Why Tall Girls Do It Best

_1\. Items on high shelves are easily accessible._

"Fuck my life."

Chaeyoung glowers at the box of cereal of the topmost shelf of their dorm. Momo or Jeongyeon must've already gotten to it, seeing that it’s currently much beyond Chaeyoung’s range of motion and reaching length.

Tzuyu looks up from her phone as she passes the kitchen to see Chaeyoung standing and scowling up at their cabinet. "Chaeng, what are you doing?" She asks with a small smile as she crosses over to the other girl.

Chaeyoung turns to look at her with a pout, and Tzuyu catches sight of the girl's favorite cereal sitting on the top shelf. "Oh, were you going to eat breakfast?" She asks, coming up behind the girl and reaching over her for the box. "Here." She easily takes the box down and hands the box to the brunette before walking away.

Chaeyoung blushes by herself at the box in her hand.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_2\. She's a forehead kissing factory._

Tzuyu smiles down at her and plants a swift, soft kiss on her forehead.

Chaeyoung blinks sleepily. “What was that for?” She asks, confused but unable to keep the small smile off her face.

Tzuyu tilts her head with that same soft smile on her face. “Your forehead’s right where I can kiss you.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t worry about it. Just accept it.”

“What??”

“Shhhh. Go back to sleep.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_3\. You will never be big spoon._

"Chaeng, stop stealing my blankets."

A whine. "I swear I don't do it on purpose! I'm sorry!"

Tzuyu sits up, slightly disgruntled at the interruption of her otherwise peaceful nap. "Is it too cold? I think I saw some spare blankets in your closet.” She swings her legs over the side of the bed and makes her way to the closet.

Chaeyoung groans, not bothering to sit up or open her eyes. “I think I sent them all to be washed.”

Tzuyu looks back over her shoulder at the cocooned mess on the bed. “We can go to my place. I have blankets.”

“Can’t we just cuddle or something? It’s too cold to walk outside.”

Tzuyu rolls her eyes. “Fine. Move over then.” She wiggles into the makeshift cocoon, and Chaeyoung curled up to her side like a baby animal seeking warmth. The sight was just a teeny bit adorable, and Tzuyu moves to cuddle the shivering girl while wrapping them snugly in the shared blankets.

They miss the sneaking Tofu chuckling to herself and secretly taking pictures to share with the others. How unfortunate.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_4\. She makes all your exes look like little hobbits._

There was a girl eyeing Chaeyoung strangely from the other side of the cafe.

Chaeyoung gulps. She isn’t too sure because of the distance, but she’s almost positive that girl was her ex from school, the girl who had always seemed to think she was just a little better than the rest. It’s just Chaeyoung’s luck, running into her again at a place like this.

"Shit, she's looking this way."  Chaeyoung hides a grimace behind her phone as she scrunches her body smaller into her seat, nervously reaching out to drain the rest of the coffee in front of her. Their last meeting was not a pleasant one; Chaeyoung had not expected to see the girl again anytime soon, but it would seem fate had other plans for her. 

A few minutes pass in relative peace, until the girl gets up and begins making her way across the cafe to Chaeyoung’s otherwise vacant table for two.

_CODE RED CODE RED CODE RED_

The brunette begins to panic, looking around for an excuse to run. Her feet shuffle nervously underneath the table and she’s almost positive she’s sweating, despite her light outfit of a t-shirt and jeans.

"Why are you shuffling around like a crazy person?"

A smile suddenly blocks her view of her ex and Tzuyu’s curious brown eyes gaze into hers. Chaeyoung blinks at her savior.

"Oh. Great timing!" She stands with a grin, all thoughts of unpleasant ex forgotten as she leans forward to kiss the taller girl's cheek. Tzuyu makes a face at her as they walk out the cafe door.

"Wait!"

Chaeyoung jumps as she turned around, Tzuyu’s arm instantly around her for support. Chaeyoung’s ex stands behind them.

"So it was you!" The girl says, stepping closer to the couple. "Chaeyoung, I almost didn't recognize you because of your hair!"

Chaeyoung laughs awkwardly. "Oh, hey, long time no see. Yeah, I lost a bet and went for a bob some time ago." She replies as blandly as she can , eyes shifting around as she tries to think of ways to leave the conversation.

Tzuyu steps forward. "Hi, I'm Tzuyu, Chaeyoung’s girlfriend. Nice to meet you." She smiles politely in her dashing way, making Chaeyoung silently swoon at the sight. She also takes secret pride in the fact that Tzuyu was at least four inches taller than her ex, and much better looking.

The other girl reaches out reluctantly for a handshake. "Oh, I see. You know, Chaeyoung and I dated for quite some time a few years ago." She frowns at the taller girl with double meanings laced all throughout her words.

Tzuyu nods politely. "That's nice. I'm sure we've all dated a couple people here and there in our lives."

Chaeyoung stifles a laugh. Savage Tzuyu is forever savage.

"It was nice to meet you, but I'm afraid we have to get going now." Tzuyu bows slightly, still towering over the girl, and smiles over her shoulder at the girl as she takes Chaeyoung’s hand and gently pulls her away.

Chaeyoung looks over expectantly, waiting for the questions, but they never come. Instead, Tzuyu catches her gaze and smiles down fondly. Chaeyoung waits for a sweet remark to come her way.

"You really upgraded your taste in women."

“Yah!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_5\. It’s like having your own selfie stick everywhere you go, without actually having to bring the stick._

Chaeyoung frowns at her phone screen. “Why isn’t it showing?” She groans frustratedly, trying her best to hold her phone up to get more of the scenic background in the photo.

Tzuyu passes by, and pauses to watch her struggle. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to get the rest of the mountains in the background. What does it look like I’m doing?” Chaeyoung huffs, holding up the phone as high as she can to no avail.

Tzuyu laughs and reaches over to gently pry the phone from Chaeyoung’s hand. “Does this work?” She asks, holding the phone up much higher than Chaeyoung could ever, effectively capturing the mountains and both of their faces at a flattering angle.

She takes the picture, and takes a couple more for good measure, and hands the phone back to Chaeyoung who opens her photo album to examine the pictures. “Wow. A little extra height makes a big difference.” Chaeyoung marvels at the sight. “Thanks Tzu.”

Tzuyu chuckles, patting her head. “Anytime babe.”

She would’ve helped earlier, but it was too much fun watching Chaeyoung struggle a little bit.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_6\. She's obligated to give you piggy-back rides._

"But I'm tirreedddd!" Chaeyoung whines, leaning into her girlfriend's side. 

Tzuyu laughs. "We can sit down for a bit, but I don't even think we walked too much."

"That's because you have longer legs." Chaeyoung pouts.

Tzuyu arches a brow. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You have longer legs, you take less steps. I took more to keep up with the distance you covered. I also had dance practice all day before you came. Therefore you should carry me back." Chaeyoung reasons clearly, blinking innocently up at the taller girl with large eyes.

Tzuyu rolls her eyes but smiles nonetheless. She crouches in front of Chaeyoung who was sitting down. "Fine, get on." She says over her shoulder, and Chaeyoung doesn’t have to be told twice as she squeals and hops on. Tzuyu shifts her weight, her arms under Chaeyoung’s thighs, and walks like nothing even happened.

"You're heavy." Tzuyu turns back just slightly to make her words more audible. Chaeyoung lightly slaps her shoulder.

"Shut up. You're walking just fine." She shoots back, eliciting a chuckle from the taller girl.

Tzuyu sighs, shaking her head. "Well, don't get used to it." Chaeyoung sees the silhouette of a smile on the girl's excellent side profile and she feels her heart flutter inadvertently. She settles and leans her cheek against the warm strong back, content.

Tzuyu exhales lightly to herself. She was completely kidding when she said Chaeyoung was heavy; Tzuyu isn’t that weak anyway. She feels a warm cheek laying against her back and Chaeyoung settles against her, and she knows that she would never deny anything to Chaeyoung.

 


End file.
